


Dark Desire

by BlissfulKisses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Doggy Style, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, NSFW, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire erotica - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulKisses/pseuds/BlissfulKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the sun set across the San Francisco bay. The final rays of the sun danced on the water like a prima ballerina making her glorious final swan like moves at the end of a ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desire

As the sun set across the San Francisco bay. The final rays of the sun danced on the water like a prima ballerina making her glorious final swan like moves at the end of a ballet. The phone rang and a slender hand with long crimson nails reaches for it. “Hello?” “I can’t wait” says a deep voice in a throaty tone. “I’ll be there shortly” purrs Kaydence sensually with a sly smile. As the smoke from her imported clove cigarette curled off her ruby red glossed lips. Kaydence uncrossed her sun kissed model like flawless legs to put on her black leather pumps. As she was leaning golden curls fell over her shoulder and touched her silken soft breast. She glanced out of her bedroom window as the last rays of the sun disappeared. She reached for the antique gold and pearl compact on her vanity. It was very old her mother had given it to her on her 18th birthday 300 years ago. She lined her sea blue eyes with black liner the night was young and it was time to play thought Kaydence as she snapped the compact shut. 

She adjusted the hood on her floor length black velvet cloak and headed for the black limo waiting outside. The windows were tinted black Kaydence liked that it gave her the privacy she needed to do what it was in her nature to do. As the limo pulled in the large circular driveway the stained glass doors to the large mansion opened and a butler appeared. He opened the limo door and helped her out as he gestured her to go inside. As Kaydence entered the entryway the floor shimmered with fine white marble imported from Italy. The scent of roses lingered in the air. As the cherry wood doors of the drawing room opened a very muscular tanned gentleman stood in the doorway. He wore red silk pajama bottoms his hair was black as a ravens wing parted down the middle and feathered to his shoulders. He was clean shaved but the one thing she noticed about him was his steel blue eyes. “You’ve kept me waiting long enough’said Dreygon as he crossed the entryway to where she stood. Kaydence didn’t normally allow a human male to speak to her in such a rude manner. But there was something about this one that amused her. She found his arrogance and fire appealing.

 

She smiled in defiance as Dreygon took her roughly into his arms and kissed her hard with passion. Passion that went beyond human understanding. Kaydence felt his passion as his shaft hardened and pressed against her. She pushed him away roughly as she turned and walked to the stairway dropping her cloak as she walked. Dreygon was on fire with passion as he watched her in long black nylon gloves to her forearms and black leather pumps and nothing else ascend the staircase to his bedroom. He loved her firm perfect heart shaped ass he watched her hips sway side to side with every step it was all he could do not to take her right there on the staircase. He followed the scent of her perfume to where she lay on her stomach on his bed. The tips of her golden curls touching her perfect ass how he envied them. As he walked towards her, she rose from the bed and met him halfway across the room. She smiled a sly smile as she got on her knees before him and pulled at the drawstring on his pajamas. Before long her soft wet pink tongue found its way to the head of his penis she looked up as her tongue moved in a circular movement round and round the head of his penis. Dreygons eyes closed and his head dropped back as he released a throaty moan. Kaydence let her tongue slowly slide down the side of his shaft and back to the head, then down the other side and back.

 

Dreygon Grabbed the back of her head and started to move rapidly faster and faster till he felt his self fill her mouth. Kaydence looked up at him and smiled as she licked the corner of her mouth were a small amount had escaped. He couldn’t withhold any longer he shoved her into doggy position and roughly entered the velvet soft folds of her. Her eyes close as he took hold of her hips and started to pound her inner warm walls. Her breathing quickened deeper, faster as he started to move faster she felt her control slipping away she moaned deeply as he parted her legs wider and went deeper. Her thighs trembled, he felt the wetness within her and it drove him mad as he pounded her harder. She moaned louder, faster and in a mass of moans she couldn’t hold back any longer she exploded the heat of her explosion on the head of his penis made him explode as well. When it was over Dreygon lay on the floor on his side, watching her gather herself to leave. “Kaydence I feel compelled to ask you something. You have come time after time and never bit me why?” As Kaydence walked to the doorway of the bedroom, she stopped and look at him over her shoulder. “Maybe someday i will. When you are ready to walk eternity with me as mine forever” and with that Kaydence poofed into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published on my authors blog
> 
> November 11, 2014


End file.
